


Беспомощный

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Когда человек думает, что весь мир настроен против него, ему необходим тот, кто сможет утешить и поддержать.





	Беспомощный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530999) by TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShipping. 

Мальчик оставался неподвижным, лишь изредка болтая ногами, которые едва доставали до пола с высокого дивана. В голове ребёнка до сих пор звучал издевательский смех ровесников, а в памяти то и дело всплывали их лица с кривыми и злобными ухмылками. Дети плевались в него, били ногами и кулаками, выкрикивали оскорбления. Иначе говоря, делали всё, чтобы максимально задеть и ранить его. Мальчик напрягся, чувствуя, как слёзы вновь застилают глаза, и прижал к себе своего лучшего друга, вспомнив очередной болезненный момент. Группа детей издевалась над его другом. Они хохотали, отрывая уши и глаза плюшевого медведя, затем настала очередь его лап, а после несчастная игрушка была в буквальном смысле втоптана в грязь. Только после этого дети успокоились и ушли, напоследок обозвав хозяина игрушки уродом. И теперь он, вспоминая об этом, лишь крепче прижал к себе мишку и захныкал, жалея своего измученного друга. Тело ребёнка дрожало, он сгорбился, словно пытаясь стать меньше и спрятаться, а по его щекам текли слёзы. Дыхание сбилось, он чувствовал себя таким одиноким, но внезапно лёгкое прикосновение доказало обратное, и он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, кто дотронулся до его плеча.

— Мама?

Женщина тепло улыбнулась и присела на диван рядом с сыном.

— Милый, что случилось? — она осторожно забрала у него медведя и осмотрела игрушку.

— Дети… они… они… — мальчик замолчал, не в силах больше выговорить ни слова, и сжался ещё сильнее. Женщина тоже молчала, наблюдая за плачущим ребёнком, а затем ласково обняла его.

— Почему они делают мне больно? — сквозь слёзы пробормотал он, посмотрев на мать, которая снова улыбнулась и поцеловала его в лоб.

— Потому что ты особенный, Джейсон, — она погладила сына, дотронувшись до деформированной области на его голове.

— Ты умный и сильный мальчик, — она поочерёдно прикоснулась пальцами к его лбу и груди, слегка пощекотав и заставив сына засмеяться, — Джейсон, ты особенный. Ты знаешь, что ты особенный?

Ребёнок широко улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда от матери, и эта счастливая улыбка помогала им обоим хотя бы на время забыть об уродстве и жестоком мире.

Женщина улыбнулась Джейсону в ответ и, наклонившись, поцеловала его в щёку.

— Я горжусь тобой, сынок. _Тебе суждено совершить много великих дел._


End file.
